(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to prostaglandin transport. More specifically, the invention is directed to compounds that inhibit prostaglandin transport and subsequent COX-2 induction, and methods relating thereto.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Prostaglandins (PGs) are synthesized from arachidonic acid by cyclooxygenases (COX1 and COX2) and corresponding synthases (Helliwell et al., 2004). PGs play an important role in physiology and clinical settings. Their biological effects include triggering inflammation, fever and pain (Blatteis and Sehic, 1997; Bley et al., 1998; Vanegas and Schaible, 2001; Samad et al., 2002); induction of labor (Ulmann et al., 1992); modulation of renal hemodynamics and of water and solute reabsorption (Epstein, 1986; Wang et al., 1998; Yokoyama et al., 2002); and arterial vasodilalation (Clyman et al., 1978; Coceani and Olley, 1988; Smith et al., 1994). PG analogues, such as latanoprost and unoprostone, have been used to treat glaucoma (Stjernschantz, 1995; Alm, 1998; Stisanna et al., 2002; Stjernschantz, 2004). At the cellular level, PGs are involved in several major signaling pathways, including the MAP kinase and protein kinase A pathways by upregulation of cAMP (Naruminya et al., 1999; Bos et al., 2004).
The magnitude of PG effects depends not only on their production but also their metabolism. The prostaglandin transporter (PGT) (Kanai et al., 1995) removes PGs from the extracellular compartment and thereby terminates their interactions with receptors on cell membranes. PGT delivers PGs to cytoplasmic 15-OH PG dehydrogenase (Schuster, 2002; Nomura et al., 2004), resulting in oxidation and inactivation.
Because PGT is highly expressed in the tissues and organs where PGs are synthesized (Bao et al., 2002), and because PGT regulates a broad and complex PG signaling system, an inhibitor of PGT would be important for manipulating signaling. Known PGT blockers include inhibitors of the organic anion transporters (OATs), such as bromcresol green and bromosulfophthalein, and some COX2 inhibitors, such as indomethacin and ibuprofen (Bito and Salvador, 1976; Kanai et al., 1995). One of the main problems with these inhibitors is that they are not specific for PGT (Jacquemin et al., 1994; Sweet et al., 1997).
It would thus be desirable to identify specific PGT inhibitors. The present invention addresses that need.